


In The Summer Heat

by TsingaDark



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:50:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsingaDark/pseuds/TsingaDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Bilbo and Thorin are roommates, Bilbo rarely sees Thorin. When he goes back to the room during lectures he gets to see Thorin but not like he'd imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Summer Heat

Sometimes Bilbo asked himself what had become of his life.

A month ago he had been sitting in his parent’s garden in the sweltering heat under the protective shadow of the huge oak tree while drinking cold lemonade and now he was running from lecture to lecture and didn’t seem to have a few calm minutes despite of the ongoing heat.

He had just had a one and a half hour long Seminar and had half an hour before he had to be in the next lecture. He wanted to use this time, as short as it was, to return to his room which was luckily on the campus, and freshen up.

Bilbo had the feeling that because of the heat his t-shirt was completely soaked in sweat. He definitely did not want to walk around like that the rest of the day.

He made it to his room in ten minutes and, once there, sat down on the bed. Then he drank the bottle of water that was on his nightstand which was not unpleasantly warm thanks to the air conditioning which was humming loudly even now.

He glanced over to the bed opposite him. While Bilbo’s bed looked like nobody had slept in it – he made his bed every morning – the blanket of his roommate’s bed was scrunched up onto the wall and the bed sheet had loosened itself so that the mattress underneath it was visible.

Because of Bilbo’s completely full time table he rarely got to see his roommate. Since Bilbo had to get up early in the mornings he was already asleep most of the time when Thorin came back from wherever he had been.

To date Bilbo only knew his name and that he had an incredibly large circle of friends as there was a new person visiting him almost every day.

Bilbo took a quick look at his watch and snatched a freshly washed T-shirt out of the closet. He had _actually_ wasted five whole minutes staring at Thorin’s bed and the view wasn’t even particularly nice!

Quickly he put on the new t-shirt and pulled open the door to the bathroom to splash some cold water onto his face and put on some deodorant.

From that point on everything went downhill.

The first thing that Bilbo noticed was the sound of running water. Time seemed to stand still as he was turning towards the noise and thus towards the shower. He saw a person inside the shower facing the wall and therefore standing with their back towards Bilbo.  

Only a moment later did he realize that the person in the shower was Thorin who was leaning on the wall with one hand and with the other…

Bilbo suddenly felt about a million times hotter when he saw where Thorin’s other hand was which was moving up and down rhythmically.

For one moment he forgot to breathe while his gaze wandered over Thorin’s muscular back to his right arm down to his hand which was closed around his erection.

Thorin turned around a tiny bit which made it possible for Bilbo to finally see his face. His eyes were closed and his mouth slightly open and the look on his face made warmth appear in Bilbo’s abdomen that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

Suddenly Thorin moaned incredibly loud and extensive and Bilbo could clearly hear his name which made him unfreeze.

“Oh God.”, was the only thing he could say and Thorin turned around so fast he almost slipped but he managed to catch himself by slamming both hands against the white tiles.

He merely stared at Bilbo startled and before he was able to do anything else, Bilbo turned around and fled as fast as he could.

He only noticed that he had left his bag in his room as he was dropping down onto one of the chairs in the lecture hall out of breath and with an erection that he hoped no one could see.

Whatever had become of his life, he wasn’t quite sure if he liked it or not.

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is always welcome :)


End file.
